How To Save A Life
by Sarah The Shadow
Summary: Saburo cheats and breaks up with Natsumi. Giroro unknowingly helps her. GiroNatsu Songfic to how to save a life. I suck at summeries, so come check it out!


Hi everyone! Sorry about not updating Fans of Frogs, I lost my muse. T.T So here's something to make up for it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sgt. Frog or How To Save A Life

* * *

_"You think I didn't notice how you're obsessed with me? I don't care for that kind of girl. Get out of my life."_

_"What? B-but Saburo..."_

_"I told you to get out of my life, so go!"_

'That jerk! How dare he do that to Natsumi! I would have accepted in a heart beat...'

Giroro sighed. Natsumi had gone into a mild depression because of that idiot! She was way to good for him anyway! Then why did she...

Sighing again, Giroro pulled out a guitar that Fuyuki had given him. Thinking of his love, he started singing. Little did he know, said girl was standing behind the door, just watching him.

_Step one, you say we need to talk_

_He walks you say sit down it's just a talk_

_He smiles politely back at you_

_You stare politely right on through_

_Some sort of window to your right_

_As he goes left and you stay right_

_Between the lines of fear and blame_

_You begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

"Hey Saburo..."

Smiling, he turned. "What is it Natsumi?"

"Will... Will you go out with me?"

"Sure. I'll meet you at the park tomorrow, k?"

"H-hai! Thank you!"

_Let him know that you know best_

_'Cause after all you do know best_

_Try to slip past his defense_

_Without granting innocence_

_Lay down a list of what is wrong_

_The things you've told him all along_

_And pray to God he hears you_

_And I pray to God he hears you_

For the next few weeks, Saburo "dated" Natsumi... and then met up with other girls as soon as she was out of sight.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

Later... Natsumi found out. The other girls didn't believe her, but Saburo was still furious. He broke her heart with a few harsh words. "I want you out of my life..."

_As he begins to raise his voice_

_You lower yours and grant him one last choice_

_Drive until you lose the road_

_Or break with the ones you've followed_

_He will do one of two things_

_He will admit to everything_

_Or he'll say he's just not the same_

_And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

She still wanted to be near him... Why?! It didn't make any sense! He broke her heart, and she thought she was to blame!

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

Depressed, Natsumi locked herself away.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

Giroro started becoming even unhappier.

_How to save a life_

_How to save a life_

But still... even if she never noticed him...

...

Giroro would remain by her side, helping her.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

"I'll stay with you Natsumi...

_How to save a life_

"Because... I love you."

_How to save a life..._

Finally stopping, Giroro put down the guitar. Looking up at the stars, he wondered just why Natsumi had been with that guy in the first place! Natsumi, however, was in a very different state of mind. 'He loves... me?' She went outside quietly, as to not alert the frog of her presence. The, she wrapped her arms around the small keronian. "Thank you... I-I love you too."

-Owari-

Kudos to Beta-Reader PoiannaforDemyx on Devianart.


End file.
